the_deviant_fighting_companyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord of the Underground
'''Lord of the Underground '''is an ultraviolent fighting game created by Stylistic86 since release before DS S3 DLC. Console: PC, PlayStation 5, Xbox Scarlett, Nintendo Switch and Google Stadia. Engine: Unreal Engine 4 Rating: PEGI-18, Rated-M Gameplay Lord of the Underground is a 3D fighting game, with modes such as the standard one-on-one, Tag Team, Survival, Arcade, and Story mode. The game is similar to Mortal Kombat, but in terms of environment and atmosphere, it is reminiscent of the Def Jam fighting games. Each character has signature moves, as well as an X-Ray move that they can execute by building up their meter. The X-Ray moves, unlike the ones in recent Mortal Kombat games can be utilized to inflict injury or end the round. For example, if you execute an X-Ray move, while having a Level 1 meter, your opponent will have a hairline fracture; which means they can still fight but the damage was slightly minimal. If it's a level 2, the opponent will have a simple fracture; which would hinder their movement significantly. If the X-Ray move is performed at Level 3, the opponent will have a compound fracture; which ends the round automatically. Another key component to the gameplay is the Final Blow, which is similar to Mortal Kombat's fatalities. Final Blows can be done once the opponent's health has been depleted in the second or third round, in case the opponent manages to tie the game after winning the second round. Story A criminal boss named Osiris runs the entire criminal underworld, dabbling in drug trades to illegal arms. Lately, Osiris has invested in underground fight tournaments and establishes one himself, calling the Lord of the Underground tournament. It is in this tournament, criminals from all over the world, as well as martial artists, athletes, and any willing to participate, are welcomed to challenge themselves in a battle to the death, where the winner faces Osiris for the monetary prize. Who will succeed? Who will be destroyed? Who will be Lord of the Underground? Characters Playable * Alexandra Stevenson * Antonio Federici * Bubba Champion * Catrina Alvarez * Danny Rivera * Donovan Reed * Eddie Sakamoto * G-Loc * Han Hyojin * Howard Newell * Izam Ohakim * Jenkins * Johnny Flanagan * Jose Miguel Ruiz * Junior Fuafiva * Malik * Mikail Yeltsov * Osiris (Final Boss) * Ryan Andrews * Ryoko Sakamoto * Salvador Cruz * Samantha Leung * Sandra Harris * Suchin Rama * Sweet Daddy L * Tony Chen * Tyson Floyd * Ze Unlockable * Cletus Jamison * Derek Wade * Eric Duncan * Jean Samedi * Kenichi Sakamoto * La Leona * Mia Allyson * Sid Lucius DLCs * Antwan Green (Death Sport) * Blaze Fielding (Streets of Rage) * Guy Hinato (Final Fight) * Jacqui Briggs (Mortal Kombat) * Koby Dominic (Brutal Fists) * Wang Long (Rumble Crisis) NPCs # Adam Hunter # Augustine D'Orato # Axel Stone # Cassie Cage # Cody Travers # Edmund Gareth # Jax Briggs # Jimmy Randalf # Kung Jin # Sonya Blade # Takeda Takahashi # Taylor Arenas Starter # Alvarez Mansion # Boxing Gym # Boyle Heights # Bronx # Chiang Mai Temple Grounds # Cidade de Deus # Compton # Compton-Crenshaw (Night) # Downtown Atlanta (Night) # Downtown Miami (Night) # Dubai Casino # Dublin Square # Harlem # Hong Kong Backlot # Kingston Slums (Night) # Little Italy # Maui # Moscow Ghetto # North Korea Warship # Osiris' Office # Shanghai Slums # Somalian Harbor (Night) # Star Island Miami Mansion # Sturgis Biker Rally (Night) # Tokyo Arcade # Tokyo Raceway # Washington, DC # Washington, DC (Night) Unlockable # Chicago Playgrounds (Night) # Houston # London Underground # Monterrey # Port Au Prince Church District # Sakamoto Motor Industry Warehouse # Times Square (Night) # Toronto Hip Hop Festival Stage DLCs # Basketball Court # London Boxing Arena # Metro City # Moon Beach # Refugee Kamp # Shaolin Temple Trivia * Lord of the Underground was named after hip-hop trio of the same name. Category:Games